


and the birds agreed

by skeletalparade (boythighs)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boythighs/pseuds/skeletalparade
Summary: When Link was finally done, and by the time he was the sun was beginning to dip beneath the mountains off across the fields, a crown of colors abundant rested on Link’s (numbing) legs. Every flower meshed together to create a masterpiece that Sidon looked at with wonder, his mouth upturned at the corners with rapturous joy.“What a splendid creation!” He breathed in awe, full body turned to Link and hands clasping together. “Such a crown will look marvelous on you, sweet one.”Link shook his head.Not for me.He pointed at Sidon, smile widening with mirth at the look of shock on the prince's face.For you.





	and the birds agreed

**Author's Note:**

> this... wrote itself. holy cow. i wanted to type out some quick, fluffy sidlink, nothing more than maybe, like, 300 words, and then it. turned into whatever the heck this is?? why does my brain do this.

Spring had been ushered in quite unexpectedly this year.

There had been no signs of winter’s end. Simply, it seemed, there had been snow in Hyrule one day, and the next - melted slush separating starving blades of grass, fighting for nutrition after months of none. Flowers were blooming all across the fields, the hills, leaves once again filling out skeletal trees and the telltale remnants of animals abandoning their dormancy, entering into the waking world once more, hungering for exploration and hurrying to make up for lost time.

Link stepped out of the door on this fine, sunny morning, and found that he did not need his warm doublet, or the thickened Rito armor that kept him toasty on freezing cold days. Hateno bustled with life as its villagers realized that being outdoors no longer warranted frostbite, or a cold that would need combating for weeks.

This was the time for new life. Link could smell it on the air, and hear it, too. The crying of newborns, birthed on the cusp of winter and spring, filled the village, now. A beautiful thing to behold. Something he longed for, himself, though there were… complications, given his situation.

In the fields across from his home, Epona whinnied upon seeing her master, drawing nearer to the wooden slats of the fence. Link smiled at her, at the children running along dirt paths, burdened by the need to release pent up energy. Zelda slept still, within the house, but she knew already that Link had planned to embark on a journey today. Zora’s Domain was a three day trip by horseback, but Link no longer felt any reservations about making the trip knowing that spring had, at last, broken free of winter’s sinewy clutches.

He took a deep breath, welcoming the fresh, crisp morning air into his lungs, and felt, as much as the year did, rejuvenated with life anew.

☼

It was a surprisingly quiet trip. Link was discomfited by the landscape’s aching (or blessed) lack of monsters in the wake of Calamity Ganon. Without the cries of bokoblins and moblins, there was very little that disturbed him aside from the natural state of the world. Some areas were drenched by spring showers, chillier for it, and others were saddeningly bereft.

He and Zelda were working hard to restore peace to their world, but it would take more than the few months they had been graced with post the desolation of their kingdom.

Having his memories restored in full, Link now felt the weight of the things he missed most about Hyrule prior to his slumber. All around him the world felt so much emptier, more barren than it ever had. The other Champions were but a memory now, and it hurt to think of them that way, to admit that he would never see them or hear their voices ever again. Even the gifts they had left him for the battle against Ganon were gone, now. He no longer heard them reverberating inside of his mind, and he missed that, too.

But there were still things to be thankful for. Having Zelda back was but one of them.

Zora’s Domain welcomed Link with open arms the day that he finally arrived, early in the morning on the fourth day. Three days and three nights to get here, and seeing Sidon - his prince - made every second, every limb sore from riding, and walking, and hunting, worth it.

Sidon was mid-conversation with one of the Zora guards when he spotted Link, whose hand went slack around Epona’s reins as soon as their eyes met, and smiled wide at him before dismissing the guard in a polite a way as ever. He approached Link with the dignity and grace of royalty, stopping before him but for a split second before bending down to scoop Link up in the massive, comforting embrace of his arms. Hoisted into the air in a position almost like sitting on one of Sidon’s massive forearms, the knight let out a soft, private laugh.

“My hero, how good to see you!” Sidon boomed, wide smile revealing two rows of sparklingly white and sharp teeth. His voice was softer as he went on. “You look as dashing as ever. What brings you here?”

_I came to see the Zora's most charming prince, obviously._

Link was quick to sign what Sidon already knew, of course, his fingers finishing up their sentence before taking Sidon’s face gently, so very, very gently, into his hands, eyes watching as the other’s face softened. Teaching Sidon to understand Link’s language had taken time, done between travels with Zelda, and even before she had physically been back in his life. There was still much for Sidon to learn, but this much he understood, at least.

“How thoughtful of you.” The prince said, leaning forward to bridge the distance between them for a tender kiss. Oh, it had been too incredibly long since Link had last seen Sidon, last been held in his arms. Weeks. Sidon had sent him letters, and Link had sent his own in return, but nothing made up for what this felt like. What it felt like to smell him, to hear his voice, to taste his lips. Winter had been harsh, especially at its apex, rendering Link incapable of coming to visit as often as he’d have liked.

Link’s last letter had _promised_ Sidon that come springtime, the visits would be in more abundance, more frequently to boot.

“I missed you so very much.” Sidon whispered to him when they parted, his massive forehead pressing to Link’s smaller one. No one paid the two of them any attention, but Link still wanted Sidon all to himself. The hero itched with the need to be away from everyone else after having been cooped up all winter - he needed to see the world again, and the three day trip had not been enough. Wandering meaninglessly was more his speed, made all the better with the promise of Sidon at his side.

_Let’s take a trip outside of the Domain. I want you all to myself._

Sidon chuckled, watching as Link pulled away from the comfort of their close proximity to sign slowly for him.

“How greedy of you.”

Link grinned.

_Only for you._

☼

Link tied Epona to the pillar at the end of the bridge leading directly into Zora’s domain, petting her neck with both hands and cooing to her lovingly before he allowed himself to whisk Sidon away from the Domain.

They’d come here many times before the winter, Zelda and himself, yet it still came as a shock to him when the once treacherous roads leading up to the Domain were devoid of all calamitous life. Link could not wrap his mind around a world as peaceful as theirs - one that still did not satisfy him. Sidon kept telling him, in their letters, that Link was only restless, a feeling that Sidon himself also felt privy to. He, too, did not know what to do with himself now that there were no horrific monsters to protect his people from. Would he be useless, now? Would his people's adoration and love for his bravery fade into nothingness, and would he become _just_ another prince? None of that was what Sidon wanted.

Link related on a level deeper than he knew how to convey to Sidon. All of his fears boiled down to the same thing: with Ganon and all of his horrors gone, what purpose did Link even serve, anymore? Did Zelda have any need for him? For now she did, but what of the day when she realized that she did not need the protection of a hasbeen knight, and decided cast him aside? Where would he go and _what_ would he do with himself?

Link suspected that he already knew the answer to those questions, and that gave him the tiniest spark of hope even on his darkest night.

His hand fit perfectly inside of Sidon’s, difference in size irrelevant; it felt like coming home, holding Sidon’s hand. Touching him in any capacity had always felt like that, since the moment they had met. It was was protection, unwavering, unyielding love, and mutual understanding wrapped around him, pervading every neuron in Link’s body.

They walked along the river, which was still frozen in places, but thawed in most, and talked about things. Everything. How Zora’s Domain had been faring since Ganon’s defeat, how King Dorephan was doing in his old age, how Zelda was feeling these days, how things were coming along in the attempt of righting all the wrongs in Hyrule. Link explained to Sidon that he was still ( _still_ ) getting used to sharing a house with Zelda, but that neither of them felt right dwelling within the ruins of the castle just yet. They had ventured there, but it would always be devastating and traumatic for them to remember what had gone on inside of those walls.

Someday. After the restoration, Zelda kept saying. But not anytime soon.

Link stopped them when they came upon a hill littered in flowers of every color and variety, sucking in the sight of it with his breath held. He used his hand in Sidon’s to drag the startled prince up to its peak, sharing laughs back and forth, tripping over nothing as they trekked higher, and at the top the two of them stood, Link looking out and down and everywhere his eyes could see.

The world was a cold, lonely place now, but it was still, in every essence, beautiful. Life was thriving for the first time in over a hundred years, and Link was so glad that he was still alive to experience it in all of its glory, its true, unattested glory.

Link sat down abruptly in the middle of the field of flora, gesturing for Sidon to join him. When he did, Link pressed against his side, melting against his smooth, living warmth.

“What a beautiful view you found for us, my dear hero.” Sidon said, peering out over what they could see of the sloping hills below, the river and soft pools of water that littered the short distances from its bed here and there. Far off in the distance the crop of mountaintops was visible, the sky finally clear of clouds, an endless sea of blue sprawled out overhead. Link sighed.

So much had changed, but one thing was for sure: Hyrule would always be home.

And so would Sidon.

The blond plucked a blue flower from the ground, holding it gingerly between his fingers as the wind teased its petals. Link smiled, an idea coming over him. Zelda had taught him something all those years ago on a lovely spring day much like this one, something of a break in the midst of so much that the two of them had always been too young to handle, a memory which he could now properly cherish. From one love to another, Link deemed this a moment worthy of passing on such knowledge.

He tugged at Sidon’s arm, pleading for his attention and imploring that Sidon watch him once he had it.

And Sidon was a devoted audience, watching attentively, albeit confused, as Link gathered flowers of all different colors and classifications. Link spread them all out around himself, sitting on his knees as he regarded the flowers with his lips pursed. Thoughtfully, he considered what he wanted to do, exactly, and once he had decided he set to work.

Doing this without the wire Zelda had once nabbed from Impa was a task, the stems breaking and giving him hardship as he tried his very best to weave them together. One over the other, very carefully, hands nimble, movements precise. Every moment or two he would glance up at Sidon from beneath the curtain of his bangs, not to make sure he was still watching - Sidon was _always_ looking for an excuse to stare at Link - but to gauge his reactions. They ranged from curiosity to confusion to, ultimately, a moment of clarity that dawned on him with flushing cheeks and a shy smile to mirror Link’s own.

When Link was finally done, and by the time he was the sun was beginning to dip beneath the mountains off across the fields, a crown of colors abundant rested on Link’s (numbing) legs. Every flower meshed together to create a masterpiece that Sidon looked at with wonder, his mouth upturned at the corners with rapturous joy.

“What a splendid creation!” He breathed in awe, full body turned to Link and hands clasping together. “Such a crown will look marvelous on you, sweet one.”

Link shook his head.

_Not for me._

He pointed at Sidon, smile widening with mirth at the look of shock on the prince's face.

_For you._

As realization dawned on Sidon, he seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth moved without any words coming out, perplexed entirely by the idea that Link had created something so beautiful and thoughtful for him, and Link knew how to do nothing other than crawl into Sidon’s lap with the crown held with utmost care as he leaned up to place it between the two fins on either side of his lover’s head. Arms wrapped around Link’s middle when the crown found its home, holding Link as delicately as Link had held the accessory.

“Oh, my love,” Sidon whispered, Link turning his head downward to look at him. In his eyes was Link’s reflection, backlit by the sinking sun, and alongside those things stood to reckon nothing but the purest, sweetest, most selfless of loves. “My darling, my angel. You continue to woo me, almost as if you are still courting me, and _I_ continue to find myself speechless in the face of it.”

Link lowered himself down, sitting on his legs like he had been while on the ground, only now he was practically eye to eye with the Zora, peering into those golden hues with nothing short of the affection that Sidon afforded him.

He thought about signing, but this moment seemed resolute with the need for Link to verbalize all that he wanted. The atmosphere _begged_ him for words.

“I love you.” With his voice more quiet than the sound of the wind blowing, Link pressed in as close as he could, their chests touching everywhere they could be. “With a love stronger than any other love all across Hyrule. You are not only the prince of a people, you know, but the prince of my heart, my soul, my _everything,_ Sidon.”

The Zora’s eyes looked watery, perhaps on the verge of tears. Link’s own chest was tight with unbridled emotion, but he pressed onward.

“I have nothing in this world to offer you but myself. I know you are deserving of so much more, Sidon, and I would happily rob the sky of all of its stars had I but the means. This crown is an astronomically small gesture compared to what I am willing to do for you.”

“Link,” Sidon said, breathing in deeply behind a burgeoning, tearful smile, “All I need is _you._ Forever, if that is what would please you.”

“Then have me.” He felt breathless, unsure of where this was going, welcoming it all the same. Things were getting away from him - but he did not, could not, care. All of this was true. His love for Sidon was _true._ It had been true when he’d been heading off for battle, and every time he passed through the Domain though it was out of his way, looking for a reason to see Sidon, to be with him, to cherish every moment as though it were his last. Back then, it very well could have been.

Link could think of nothing he wanted more than to spend the rest of his days wrapped in the warmth and love of Sidon’s arms, losing himself to the sea of nothing but unconditional worship swimming inside of Sidon’s eyes every single time he looked into them. There was no one Link would rather have quell his worries and fears, and no one who he would rather comfort more. Sidon was it - _this_ was it.

Sidon kissed him, then, a passionate crushing of his lips against Link’s as he braced his hands all across the hero’s back to keep him close, close, closer, pouring every feeling he had out better than he could with words. He breathed life into Link’s tiny body, freeing from him the evils which had haunted him for well over a century, until all that was left was love, love, love. Sidon, Sidon, Sidon. They were one and the same, forever.

Forever.

“Okay.” Sidon’s breath washed out over his lips as a gasp as they parted, a huffy laugh escaping him whilst he tried to school himself into a more coherent state. Tears were smeared all over the skin of Link’s cheeks, but who the moisture belonged to was an uncertainty. They were both crying. “ _Okay._ ”

A breeze coiled around them, harsh and heavy, ripping petals from the flowers around the two lovers and sweeping them up into the air, though the ones on the crown remained untouched, unmarred, and eternal. In the sky, birds flew, chirping in 4/4 time as they entered back into the land after being away for so long. The first songs of spring.

New beginnings, Link thought, surging back in for another kiss, laughing boldly as they toppled over onto a bed of color and embodied spring. Sidon’s voice melded in alongside his perfectly, a harmony that had a lifetime to be perfected, though it already sounded like a symphony to Link’s ears. Life anew.

They had forever ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a means of distracting myself from the much lengthier sidlink fic that i'm currently working on. i wouldn't say i've reached a roadblock with it, but it's more like i just needed to get my creative juices flowing again before sitting down with it. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> my haunts: [twitter](https://twitter.com/volghiras) & [tumblr](hyrulescrest.tumblr.com).


End file.
